Una carta para mi Lady
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Adrien realmente quiere que Ladybug vea sus sentimientos por ella, realmente quiere decirle que la ama, sin embargo ¿Que tan difícil puede ser escribir una carta de amor?


Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Thomas Astruc

.

.

.

Una carta para Mi lady

 _ **14 de Febrero**_

" _Querida Ladybug."_

Dudo un poco ante lo que había escrito en la hoja de papel, frunció el ceño. Mejor era cambiarlo — O más bien, _"Buggy."_

—No — negó su subconsciente rotundamente de inmediato — No, no suena bien. A ella no le gusta cuando la llamo así — razono con un suspiro, por supuesto que a Ladybug no le hacía mucha gracia cuando coqueteaba con ella, ¿pero que podía hacer? Eran ciertos los sentimientos que le profesaba, aunque ella creyera lo contrario.

— ¿ _"Mi lady"_ quizás? — sonrió, por supuesto, era ese el "apodo" perfecto para ella. Continuo escribiendo torpemente ideas inconcretas en el papel —Ok.

" _Tu cabello es tan oscuro como la noche y tus ojos son tan azules como el cielo del verano."_

—No, no — se encontró negando de nueva cuenta en su cabeza, ¿realmente era tan difícil escribir una carta así para Ladybug? — Argh ¿Cómo le puedo decir a ella?

—Disculpa, tengo 10 minutos pidiendo mi delicioso Camembert — Adrien observo sorprendido como Plagg se situó justo en frente de él, con una mirada enojada.

—Lo lamento, estoy ocupado — se disculpó el chico con una ligera sonrisa, el Kwami observo con curiosidad que era eso tan importante que su protegido escribía.

Después de todo le causaba curiosidad que el chico llevara 20 minutos concentrado escribiendo algo, desconocido para él.

—Puaj, pero que horror— Adrien rodo los ojos con cansancio, Plagg era la personas menos romántica que conocía en este mundo— ¿Escribes una carta para Ladybug?

La pregunta sono por demás irónica.

—Entre más pronto termine, más pronto comerás tu queso apestoso — aseguro, con una sonrisa, con algo de suerte Plagg lo ayudaría a narrar la carta por su propio beneficio.

—Qué tal si le escribo algo como. . — pronuncio la idea al aire para que su compañero le escuchara.

" _Estoy esperando cada mewsion con impawciencia para estar contigo, y luchar contra los súper villanos a tu lado."_

Plagg frunció el ceño. Eso en definitiva no estaba para nada bien.

—Ugh, no, ella pensara que es muy malo… — Bufo el rubio al momento que se recostaba en la silla con resignación.

—Realmente eres pésimo escribiendo estas cosas — el comentario de su amigo no lo animo en lo absoluto — A decir verdad no se realmente que le ves a Ladybug.

Adrien observo como Plagg negaba con la cabeza, por supuesto, su Kwami no entendía que era el enamoramiento, pero por supuesto que él si sabía los muchos atributos de Ladybug.

— ¡Ella es una chica súper inteligente! — exclamo frustrado — Necesito escribir algo. . .Más inteligente, pero sin chistes, a ella realmente no le gusta.

—Definitivamente no le gustan — concibió su compañero con resignación — Es como cuando dices que tienes nueve vidas o cosas así.

Adrien sonrió nervioso al recordar que ella realmente se enojaba con sus chites sobre gatos — Y sin embargo, mis juegos de palabras son muy planeados, en cualquier caso, me parecen súper divertidos.

—¿Quieres continuar? Me muero de hambre.

—De todos modos, debo decirle mis sentimientos simplemente — razono el rubio al observar a Plagg a los ojos, quien asintió simplemente, estando de acuerdo.

" _Mi Lady, quisiera saber quién está detrás de la máscara. Ojala pudiera decirte quien soy realmente. Quizás, nos conocemos, ¿sin ser conscientes de ello? Es posible que hayas visto las fotos de mí en las paredes de parís."_

—Oye Romeo, recuerda que tienes prohibido decirle eso — recordó su Kwami con severidad.

Adrien suspiro fastidiado — Agh, no, ¡No puedo escribir esto! — exclamo resignado— Nadie puede descubrir mi verdadera identidad _, n_ i siquiera quien me gusta. . .

Plagg observo como efectivamente su amigo se estaba frustrando.

—Tal vez no le debería decir nada a ella entonces. . — ¿realmente se estaba resignando?, no, Ladybug algún día sabría de sus sentimientos — Quiero decir. . Por ahora.

—Pero no has logrado escribir nada — menciono el gato negro con confusión.

El chico simplemente sonrió, destellando el color verde de sus ojos.

—Pero encontrare algo — afirmo con seguridad, por supuesto que lo haría — Aun no lo he terminado.

—Solo vayamos por mi Camembert.

Adrien sonrió, si él no podía estar junto a "Buggy" ese día, por lo menos se encargaría de que Plagg estuviese en una velada "romántica" con su queso.

* * *

N/A: 48 horas sin dormir y solo se me ocurre escribir esto, extrañamente con temática de San Valentin.

No me culpen, ya había dicho que amaba a Adrien.

La idea la saque de un episodio corto, donde Adrien describe lo que siente por Ladybug.

Lo ame *-*

Yo solo agregue un par de cosillas por allí.

Tengo planeado hacer un fic largo, sobre Adrien siendo maltratado por Gabriel, este busca consuelo en Ladybug, pero no se, es una de las ideas locas que se pasan por la mente cuando estoy estresada. De igual forma si les llama la atención me dicen :3

Sin mas nos leemos.

Adiosito.


End file.
